Of Entities and Essences - Mortality
by MortalFantasy0002
Summary: An adoption of Entities and Essences from Deadly Thinking. In the beginning, before the universe, Chaos created four Essences. These four creations disappeared many years ago, but have reformed. War has come to Olympus, and with their Lost Hero off the grid, who could possibly help them? And just what great prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer x 2; I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or the _Heroes of Olympus_, as _Rick Riordan_ does and the copyright goes to his publisher. And I don't actually own this story, as I have only adopted it from _Deadly Thinking_, with his permission of course. However, the content may/may not belong to me.**

* * *

**A/N: My second story, and its an adoption! Yay. This is the adopted story of _Of Entities and Essences_, from _Deadly Thinking_. But this will also be a revision, an edit or rewrite, some may say. But please, leave your thoughts on this story. Just a side note: this is set before HoO, and the series will be adapted in later parts of the story. The original story had a major flaw, as it seemed to be set after the second Titan War, but had elements from HoO. This story won't, as he has given me permission to change anything that I feel necessary. So please, give this story a chance. **

* * *

In the beginning, there was one. This being was said to be the first being to come into existence. To others, it was considered a force of nature. But he soon created four essences to inhabit the empty universe. These four essences were known as Life, Death, Order, and Anarchy. These four beings, these 'essences' had wandered the void in search of a purpose. This is when Life inhabited one of Chaos' few other creations, a child released from hibernation. Gaia. She had placed life on the planet now known as Earth. The life on the Earth was far from orderly. Death had to collect the gift his sister placed here, as well. But few souls were collected, as this was a time of immortals. Order had to bring disorder around the planet to oppose Anarchy, who tried to bring peace to where Order had dared to occupy.

After the gods had won the first war against Kronos and his supporters, the Titanomachy or better known as the first Titan War, after the mortal nation had been created, the Essences broke apart to fill the rest of the universe by becoming Entities. These beings still influence both mortals and immortals. The Entities of Life were what mortals called the Four Seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. A cycle in which Demeter hadn't created with the Titan Coeus, but with these few Entities and greater nature spirits. Death's Entities were Fear, Famine, Disease and Insanity. The very breaking point of a mortal's mind, when exposed to these. Also chief causes in mortal death. Order broke into the Seven Sins. Pride or Hubris, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Greed and Sloth. Anarchy however, did not break. He lost a physical form trying to follow his family's example. And with the last of his power, he spread a part of himself into every living being with hopes that they wouldn't fall to Order's powers. But this wish couldn't ever be fulfilled amongst the mortal men.

It wasn't until Perseus - once called Percy - Jackson, the glorious Saviour and Hero of Olympus, the man previously considered the champion of gods, became an outcast when his newly-initiated brother, RoBel, had fallen prey to four of Order's entities. They were the entities Pride, Envy, Wrath and Greed. Every night, these four Entities would influence him to tarnish the Poseidon Cabin's reputation, but the blame always fell on Perseus' shoulders, not once was RoBel ever considered to blame.

His crimes steadily got worse with the more time he was given, and they all failed to notice this. Slowly, RoBel was pushed into the limelight, more sins reaching out and overcoming the boy. He was already pride-filled, power hungry, and jealous of Percy. So these sins just needed to fuel the fire of his already corrupted soul.

Percy left the camp with _απόβλητος_ burnt into the back of his shoulders, branded _outcast_. With no one to lean on for support, he fell into a state of depression, the curse on his shoulders forever reminding him of the price he had to pay for being given the hero's life, and an atrocious fate.

But after a long two years, young demigods were finding their way to Camp Half-Blood with ease, given assistance by an eccentric looking man who didn't fail to impress these astounded demigods with some odd and certainly appealing abilities. At times, with special situations, the man had to resort to delivering young girls to the Hunt, in the darkness of midnight, only the never full moon casting light within the forest.

When these new campers had asked who sent them to their destinations, and how they were already well informed and aware of the gods, they would reply by saying that it had been a taller than average man with his irises never the same colour, each time they stare into his eyes. Nor were his eyes any one shade, forever restless. There was also an air of sadness, one that they had never questioned. He had neat black hair, the tips of each strand either blue, red or an even darker shade of black.

The Hunters of Artemis all got a similar answer, but the rescued girls would later admit that he was like an older brother that they never really received, comforting, assisting and advising them. He had even earned the affection of the new generation of the Big Three children. Olympus had a name tied to him though. They all called him their own names, but he was known to everyone as _λιμάνι_. Or Haven in English, for that's what he offered their children, and brethren.

Each god wanted him found for two particular reasons, serving as the majority of reasons. There was a minority of other more personal motives, emotions not difficult to decipher. But one was to thank him, the other was to determine whether he was a threat or not. Even Artemis, the man-hater, wanting to personally thank him for everything he has done for the new recruits, and given her hunt more members.

For months, he had been pursued by various enemies and former allies, monsters and the Hunters of Artemis amongst them, with minor gods collaborating with each other to only get closer, including the she-wolf Goddess and mother of Rome, Lupa, as she, along with the rest of her Pantheon, are in his debt. Only on a few occasions had she met him, and she herself failed to realise of his previous identity, this new information giving him the power to fracture the gods at the very core, but he only goes about his business, his operations only more frequent.

By now it had been many millennia since the special Entities were created and distributed throughout the universe. Now the Essences have reformed, all of them wondering what happened to their brother, Anarchy, and just where are the entities that were supposed to serve under him. They ponder many things, but they fear of an answer.

* * *

Chaos POV

Well, the first four creations of mine have finally reformed in the material universe. It has been a very long time since I have ever had the joy of communicating with them, much less see them in material form. Well, I can only hope that Order has finally learnt to control himself, along with his Entities. But Gaea seems to be awakening in about three to five years. What a shame, the poor girl. Corrupted after living millennia as ruler alongside Ouranos, also partially Order's fault. I'm bitter towards the boy who caused so many of my troubles.

But the four of them will be able to assist us. But where in the known universe is Anarchy? If he went missing any further from now, nothing would ever balance Order. No one to oppose Order equals total chaos. Oh, the irony. War might come upon us if those Olympians fail to stop her, and the Entities alongside their creators would still be needed to subdue her back into her slumber. But of now, all I could do is hope that everything is prepared in time.

A knock at the the steel door interrupts my thoughts and it startles me for a split second, as I was intently focused on the blank wall behind me, usually giving me a live feed on possible recruits I have scouted out. At the moment, there had been only one prospect, but he's off the grid. My eyes were narrowed. I opened the door and blinked, because in the doorway laid a package that I had ordered for the Assassins within my highest-rated company, a special ops unit in their own right. I walked over to the window and pressed my palm against it, feeling the cold glass buzz to life, warmth spreading across my hand as the light flashes on. A holographic num-pad was on the glass. I called Nine Millimetre, Shadow Runner, and Grand Theft. The Assassins.

* * *

Nine mm

My feet tread along the ground as I make my way to the Shooting range where I blow away any remaining steam, as I had just killed the Altair's royal family. I know that killing is wrong, blah blah blah, I've got the talk, and every death takes some emotional toll, but this was mercy compared to the other thoughts raging throughout my mind. Gritting my teeth, arrows launch from my bow at a rapid pace, almost as quickly as the goddess I once served. In fact, most immortals are a tiny bit old fashioned, so I'm allowed to use the bow in appropriate situations, and it helps that I can best most immortals with a single arrow.

The so called king had committed dozens of crimes, doing things considered unacceptable to the being I now serve, disgusting me even further once I had been informed of only a few of his felonies. Those crimes included raping young maidens, pillaging, and murdering many innocents in cold blood, but he called it the act of Essence. I still do not understand of what he had been speaking of, knowing that something must have certainly gotten to his mind, also finding his final mental state to be unstable.

But my practice was interrupted as there was a ringing in my ear, aggravating me, but I was instant to respond when Chaos called me over to his office. Yet I could only wonder what it was for, as his tone was patiently urgent.

* * *

Shadow Runner POV

_(Dream state)_

_I was watching a battle in the forest, back on earth. I could tell that the forest was somewhere in America, as Chaos forced us to learn about Flora of the different regions inhabiting space. And I could see the Hunters of the goddess Artemis, as well as the Moon Goddess herself. It seems like my former sisters have found their target, staring at some man next to a group of rogue monsters. The man had been hacking and slashing his way through, leaving no monster untouched by his two wickedly dangerous blades. Also fairly tall._

_Both his blades were three metres in length, and seemed to be of the same design, with slight variations. The blade that was inscribed with __**πλάση**__ made of some white metal, with Stygian Iron lining the edge. The other was made of Stygian Iron, but laced with the same white metal, with the inscription __**obliterationem**__. The colour was inverted, compared to his other weapon of mass destruction. After this battle he jumped into a puddle and disappeared, escaping an irritated, almost infuriated Artemis._

That's was a real show. Just wow. Whoever that man was had incredible skills, probably able to best most of the fighters in our army. I would think that he'd be able to bring it to Grand Theft if they would ever take each other on. He easily wielded two blades with the precision of a veteran, and clearly was. In fact, he reminded me of someone. A thin line ran across my face as I tried to focus on that particular memory. In the middle of my pondering thoughts, I was disturbed when my left hand lit up. I set my palm on my glass night stand. I can see everything in it, especially things concerning my past. But on the other line just happened to be Chaos. He told me to meet him in his office, which is never good. We are either getting a new mission, which is what I'm praying for, or he is going to punish us for that prank Grand set up. Which is completely his fault, by the way. Total blackmail.

* * *

Grand Theft POV

I was in the middle of a battle of swords with lieutenant Balance, who had previously been my subordinate during my mortal years, when my phone rang. I was in the process of disarming him when the vibrations of my phone startled me long enough to allow my opponent to turn the tides, and he had me disarmed, his gleaming sword at my neck, my sword in his grasp.

"Grand, that has got to suck, my friend. Losing because of getting a call. Especially from that thing."

I could only scowl, because the _cPhone_ was a cheap imitation of the _iPhone_ from mortal earth. I still don't know how that dealer managed to out-hustle me, and get me to pay so much of my cash. Serves me right for flashing it like an arrogant show-off. But in reality, the phone is the very definition of shit. "Shut it Balance, don't make me go and get that poorly-managed check book of mine and check how far you're in debt to me after that night at the poker table." Idiot. After my retort, both the call and the man in front of me stopped emitting any sounds.

I was then dragged into a portal and proceeded to fall on my tailbone. Not a very nice feeling at all, I warn you. Especially since my head snapped into the flooring beneath me. I started using that built up vocabulary of vulgar, slang and very offensive wording in Greek before I realized I was in the presence of Chaos. I manage to stand up on my feet, wide-eyed and fearing for my life. Because he seriously doesn't know the things I get up to. Or should I say we? I dunno.

* * *

Chaos POV

After assassin Grand's little interuption, I decided to get back to business, clearing my throat and speaking up, my gaze automatically drawn to the very suspicious-looking Grand Theft. "I took a look at Earth earlier and discovered that Perseus Jackson, the greatest of heroes to ever live in the Greek Pantheon, probably the only mortal being on the planet to be able to insult half the Olympian council, and earn favour from the the other half, has left Camp Half Blood for a few strikingly suspicious reasons and is currently off the grid for reasons unexplained. I've decided to recruit him if we ever find his location, which may take a while. On a more positive note, I have received some new equipment for all of you."

With my speech complete, I handed each of them their own packages. Varying in size, but still useful to their specific abilities. Both Shadow and Grand's eyes lit up with joy, as they received some welcomed gifts. Among Grand's new gifts, there was a new phone. He stared at me, crying out in joy hysterically. Nine's dulled in thought, as the gift was a surprising one at that. She pulled out a familiar pen that sent alarm bells throughout my head. She uncapped it to find the sword she had given Hercules many years ago, and it suddenly blasted me in the face. All of them stared in shock at the sight. After putting Riptide down, she took out a note. Herface was one of both horror and disbelief. _That's Perseus' sword…_

**To whomever received this package,**

**Who I am is not of importance, however, the Giants are rising again. But to anyone with the knowledge of his fall, my name is your vital hint. Olympus has lost their previous Savior, the boy who remains legend, a myth of myths. You may be aware of his identity. This blade has a tragic history, you may also be aware of that too. Now only the one who can wield this blade is a Hunter or an Amazon, as the Greek demigods doomed themselves in their pride. **I**_am_****the**** Entity of Anarchy. Tell my brothers and sister to meet at Area Cyx. Send this message to Chaos, he will know.**

**Signed,**

_**απόβλητος**_

_**Outcast**_

* * *

**I won't pester you with too many after-story author-notes future chapters, unless I have to. But please, leave your input and suggest possible ideas. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer x2; I do not, nor will I ever, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus, as Rick Riordan does, and his publishers have copyright. Nor do I own Of Entities and Essences by Deadly Thinking. This chapter is solely based on chapter 2 of this story, as this is an adoption and my own improvement of the story.**

* * *

**A/N: This is Chapter 2. Okay, thank you to the few of you that have actually had the decency to leave a review. I'm sad to say that the pairing for Percy with Life had only been a rush in the previous story, as I consulted the author on the matter and he gave his explanation. It is undecided who Percy will be with, but if it's with Life, then it'll be a gradual build up, same with Zoë and the other. I have nothing else to say. Other then every two chapters I get for this, I post another for my other story. So it's about 10k each time. Maybe more, maybe less. That's all folks!**

* * *

Haven POV

Two years.

That's how long it's been. It is two years to the day since I lost those cherished Sea Green eyes. Two years since I lost what reputation I once held. Two years since I was tossed out of their lives, after being branded an outcast, supposedly committing crimes that I would have never considered. Two years after losing what status I once had, those many feats and titles no longer applying to my name. I got past most of the hurt, also trying to pursue a mortal life, and helping demigods get to camp. Some girls in special circumstances got given to Artemis to take into the Hunters. After six months, I had learned of a few interesting things.

Coming across a demigod in San Francisco, doing my day job, I see his tattoo and purple shirt. Meeting his much younger sister, I come into contact with her. _Lupa_. Curiosity led to me being taught in the ways of both Rome and the wolves, and sent to Camp Jupiter. Don't ask me how I came to fool them. It involves New York, other existing mythologies and other elements that was a recipe for adventure. Another secret to keep, but another to hold against the Olympians. And yet I still had to be careful around a few of those mortals.

And then I had a dream about three beings. They were discussing someone who has failed to reappear, as there was clearly a missing element, a feeling I couldn't shake off. I decided that it had something to do with the missing feeling of balance. Someone by the name of Anarchy. A deity, maybe?

_Flashback_

"Life, Order. My brother, my sister. Please stop arguing. I sense a form of life near us, a mortal." A man's voice spoke those words, his voice shrewd, but it seemed to draw me in. It was also calm, reflective, and tempting in a strange way. I could just close my eyes and end it all. But now his voice was calling my life force forward.

A woman's voice spoke up, her voice youthful and joyous, so sweet. But there was the sickly-sweet undertone of warning in her voice. A girl with a hidden agenda, clearly. But stern. "Mortal, please step into the light, as we will also allow you to see our human forms."

I couldn't really disagree to what she had said, and it would only benefit me to see what they look like. So I did what I was asked, willing my dream form to float forward.

First, a man with a crimson hoodie and dark trousers stepped forward into the light. He was wearing a mask that looked like it was frowning down at me. Blinking, glancing at it again, I saw that it was smiling a wicked smile, one that promised death. His left arm was wrapped in chains made from an unidentified metal. At the end of the chain was a five pound ball. But looking at the dark ball again, it suddenly seemed much heavier. On his waistline, was a sheath, containing a simple dagger. But it was gleaming, emitting a shine, radiating power.

The next to step out was a woman that seemed to be aged of a few years older than me, maybe 20. She wore a simple white dress with a few glittering objects and sequins. She had a bright smile on her face, but what caught my attention and initially disturbed me was that the bottom of the frills were stained red. At her side was a British rapier, the sheath decorated with small gems. Her figure was lean, but she was alert, her ears upturned for a disturbance or lie on my behalf.

The third was a teenage boy. A bit younger than me, maybe sixteen. He had a cap that said '_call of Order, please_', with a shirt, his neck and arms bare. His jeans were black, a perfect shade of nothing. He seemed normal, but he smelled of agony and destruction, radiating a power of malicious intent. He had no weapons but I doubted he would need weapons to show any of his wicked power. There was a grin on his face as he glances down at me, almost a smirk, probably knowing something I don't.

But I didn't dare glance in their eyes, as the times I've tried, I feel that raw, undistributed power of the rest of the universe. And the visions that flood my head are excruciating.

I decided to break the ice, introducing myself first, as I seemed to intrude on their meeting and privacy. "Hello there, my name's απόβλητος."

Raising an eyebrow, the first spoke. "Outcast, huh? You clearly don't want us to know about your past. Whatever. But anyway, I'm Death. This is my sister Life," he said this, pointing to the girl, "and this is my brother Order." He pointed to the other man, who now had a grin that said _I know secrets, and yours can't hide from me_. "Outcast, if you don't mind, could I look into your essence?"

Me being the slow being I am, I gave the most complex answer forming in my head, "Wait, what?"

Without warning, Death grabbed my shirt and forced me to look into his eyes. I don't know how he did it, though. It'd be an epic trick to learn. Properly, this time. He made me search deep into his soul. What I saw was worse than anything I have ever felt. I wished to fade as a god would, so I could forget what images I had seen within his petrifying gaze. Even Medusa had nothing on him.

The Lethe wouldn't even be able to erase this, I'm sure. The images are imprinted into my mind's deep depths, forever making themselves apparent when I close my eyes. What I saw was anguish. Fear. Hurt. But most importantly, death. Cursing my mind, I'm sure a scream escapes my throat. Millions of people died with the snap of his fingers. His power is something that boils the fear inside me, making me struggle for breath.

I saw the beginning of this Earth. I saw Primordial Gods battling control of the new lands, I saw the Titans ruling as one, Kronos' gleaming eyes shining with fear as he sees this man. Then the time of men came. These images seemed both blurred and clear, the clarity of these images further hurting my brain. Men slaughtered men for the joy of it. Women and children were raped along the many roads, some as young as 8, others wearing the robes of maidens. There was absolutely no joy in his eyes, his eyes icy cold and without sympathy. Just the astounding pain, never ending. When he finally let go of my arms, I dropped to the ground, clutching my head, a large headache beginning to swell. I didn't notice that I was on the ground whimpering, in my dream, as the pain was intense.

Regaining my bearings, I stand up and shake away the dizziness, the room spinning in circles. I've sustained worse, I think. "Brother and sister," Death croaked out, his face covered by his hands, tears leaking, his face almost that of shame. "Anarchy, the dear brother of ours, is no longer with us. He failed to complete the same process as us, but he is waiting for a life form, best preference a mortal with divine blood, to discover his essence and become an Entity." The others in this space had looked down, while the confusion was still on my face.

The silence was unbearable, but it was too peaceful to disturb. I didn't dare speak up, because I knew when people needed their space to grieve. The only noise next to breathing was the pitter patter of tears hitting the ground. Despite meeting these people for the first time, I couldn't bear this bloody torture, the constant drip of the tears really sending my headache into overdrive, and I really didn't want this massive thing hanging around, because when I wake up, it'll be there.

Almost unwillingly, words exit my mouth. "I will become an 'Entity' to help bring your brother back. Whatever that is. But I want the explanations. Because please, I really don't want to be evil."

All of their eyes looked at me with the slightest interest right then. As if they only just noticed me, but it was kind of obvious that death was hinting it anyway. Doesn't mean the others hadn't realised it. I don't know what being an Entity means but I would try. And hope it doesn't mean I have to slaughter mortals and become evil. That is something I could not hope for, judging by of what I have seen of their personalities and appearances. A couple of awkward minutes passed, me whistling the tune of _Viva La Vida_ by _Coldplay_. And after a few silent, undisturbed moments, they all walked towards me, their steps hesitant. I waited, beginning to hum once again. And no, I do not sing. I may hum, I may whistle, but I do not sing.

"You would help us get my Big Brother back?" Life asked, hope shining in her gaze. She seemed to shrink down, now a young girl, but still with that haunting dress, only smaller. She almost seemed genuinely happy, attempting puppy-dog eyes so many small girls can manipulate against me. I still wouldn't dare look into her eyes, because what I saw previous wasn't a pretty sight.

I would have answered the girl, but I was pushed into a third person view of myself. My 'soul' was pushed out of my dream form, which I didn't know was possible, so I could see my physical self speaking to the others. I heard him speaking aloud. Calling myself this 'Anarchy' fellow, and explaining to his family what was to happen to bring him back, in my body. Indignant as I may have been, they paid me no heed and I felt just a tiny bit violated. So I glared, some of my anger boiling over. I know, I know. Not the best idea when the beings in front of me are meant to be _very_ powerful, but I did.

When I was finally allowed back into my body, gasping for 'air', cursing some offensive phrases I had learnt with time. They had told me that I as the outcast, Percy Jackson, is dead, I will change into something beyond my own imagination. I asked how they knew, to which they replied that it was obvious. And that they would mail _Anaklusmos_ - my trusty sword, holding down my conscience - to Chaos, in hopes of finding a mortal worthy of it's might. However slim those chances may be. My name from beyond that day is Haven, which came with a bit of debate. Entity of Anarchy and god of sanctuary. Wielder of Creation, and Obliteration. It was insisted on that I have a title as a god. They said that if I were ever to be forced under the rules of immortal gods, I would still have a much more active duty and wouldn't be tied down like the others.

_Flashback End_

It has been one year and six months since I made this choice, around the time of learning about Camp Jupiter and New Rome. Also shortly after actually entering the camp itself, almost revealed by a few demigods that I had recognised, as I had rescued them. And almost found out by Terminus, after one of them made a slip-up. Its also the time I began to smell food at random times, and hear voices echo throughout my head. I swear that my sanity was temporarily unstable because of those. But I later learnt that they were things I shouldn't be receiving, as they also boosted my energy.

And the choice is one that I don't regret. Because, it turns out, the Essences aren't evil, only doing what they have to do because there has to be some kind of authority ruling over lesser deities, and making sure the earth isn't destroyed. And keep balance. Unlike other choices I have made, like accepting RoBel as my brother. Come to think of it, what came over me? But especially that. But in a weird sort of way I do have to thank him. After all, he's the reason I'm here, in my Elysium. I am just as or even more powerful than the Gods anyway. The ancient laws don't affect me as an immortal, being an Entity. Some do apply though.

It was strange. I had to suffer for all of this to happen. I decided to eat my venison, because I don't want to eat it cold. And it tastes awful when its cold.

* * *

Chaos POV

Nine is in turmoil. After learning a few details from me, they all had varying reactions.

Grand had stared blankly at the wall in front of him, shaking his head. His hands were subconsciously typing words onto the keypad of his phone, and I know that he only remains strong because of his leadership.

Shadow was downcast, collapsing onto the ground and and clutching her head, silent tears streaming down her face. The guilt was still apparent, and this only showed when she began to murmur similar words to what Grand was typing into his phone, repeating.

And Nine had the strongest. Which surprised me. She excused herself to the shooting range, sobbing, and she left quietly. You may be confused, but I know the attitudes and traits of my crew very well. Her silence usually suggests a time of mourning, or the skin on her body boils as she seethes ferociously in anger. It's the former. And she collected Anaklusmos. And I saw her wailing. And I saw her nearly kill multiple members of my army.

I haven't been able to send her in a mission in fear of her slaughtering anyone who gets in her way/anyone in her line of sight. Both Shadow and Grand are attempting to care for her. But really, they're beginning to plot their revenge. That isn't very good.

I wish I understood what the note said. It said I'd know, but I do not think I know of his reference. _Tell my brothers and sister to meet at area Cyx_. It sounds familiar. And it also hints that his name is outcast. I fear that he is the one being that could solve my problems. And I still don't know how its possible that he knows of me. Could the note be written by the view-point of two different beings at the exact same time? I think so. As more of these questions fill my head, I feel an incredible release of power.

Walking to my computer, I check the locations of these releases, as there haven't been any like these in a long time. Strangely, there were two releases at the exact same moment. One in the Void, the other somewhere in the top half of the continent of North America. I know I will get my answers soon enough. All I have to do is wait with patience.

* * *

Haven POV

After finishing my meal, I sigh. The stupid voices were annoying me again. Why can't those demigods find someone else to worship? Oh, that's right. Only a few of those immortals deserve their sacrifice and prayer.

Life probed my mind, sending a message to leave for area Cyx. I don't know if it's being an Entity or the essence inside me telling me the way to slack up my tent and weapons. I silent traveled to the area. Silent travel is pretty great. I just cannot speak for a specific length of time, depending on the distance. Which serves as a period of reflection for me. About every 30 or so miles I can't talk for five minutes. Reaching this part of the Alaskian Wilderness took some effort, with its beautiful river streaming down, the earth in between river and forest bare.

In the clearing was Life and Death. Along side them were the Four Seasons, Disease, Fear, and Sanity. Order, his Entites, and Famine weren't here.

"Come over here, Haven. We all believe that you are ready to free Anarchy from the Void. The Void that is beyond the material world, surpassing the three elements of space, and everlasting as the continuum of time." With each word, their voices rose an octave higher. All nine of them spoke in harmony, like a holy choir of angels. Don't ask how I know.

"Alright, I will if you don't do that again. The whole in-sync thing is really creepy." Was all I said in return.

I walked into the clearing, a perfectly circular shape with multiple points, nine charms of various shades at the tips, and many peace symbols started floating around, high above. The closer I got to the very epicentre of the circle, the more the pulling force was felt in my gut. Once I had stepped onto the central dais made of stone, a beam of bright white light struck me. How many times am I going to have to say this? I thought looking into Death's eyes were painful, this light makes it seem like so little.

It was _very_ overbearing.

But right before I blacked out, I saw a man laying on the ground next to me, his eyes shut, but the eccentric dress made it obvious that there was something different about him. With that, I blacked out to enter my dream realm, hopefully receiving a dream that's meant to be useful in some way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus, it is as simple as that. Nor do I own copyright, as the publishers do. Rick Riordan owns the aforementioned series, and rightfully so. _**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you've yet to see my angry side. I don't want to beg either. All I request is that you leave just a few of your thoughts here In a review, or if you want to discuss something privately, PM me. I don't care, nor do I mind. It really isn't hard. Just like two minutes of your time. And believe it or not, I'm open to suggestions and ideas. Even if you flame, I will embrace it. Tell me, did you liked the spin on this chapter? I hope you did. **

**Because I finally finished the Mark of Athena, and I swear something inside me shattered. I know, I know. Behind the times. but most of the expanded universe stories will be cancelled out because of the end of HoO, and even the Tartarus ones will no longer apply. I no longer like you Mr Riordan. Oh yeah, and now on I'm formatting documents I post on the site.**

* * *

**Anarchy POV**

Empty is how I would describe myself, emptiness the emotion I feel. Nothing swam the hollow depths of my mind, no thoughts, no feelings, absolutely _nothing_. Perhaps I could attempt to bypass the realm of faded immortals, maybe reviving myself as a mortal, in search of what power I once had, and the immortality that came with it. I couldn't do that. They'd have their own conscious mind, working its own processes. What right do I have to strip someone of their mortality, or even erase the lives they live? No. I could never do such a thing.

But empty is how I felt without my family for so long. I would finally return in the flesh, and be able to bless the mortal that assisted me with a greater share of power, as he will be my only entity. But without them, my great family, my purpose was meaningless. Both figuratively and literally in form of context. Many millennia and one of Life's creations has finally found my essence within him. I know that I've chosen well, and I only wish to teach him as a father would his son. These happy thoughts spin in my head, and I couldn't help but smile as I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Haven POV**

_(Dream world)_

Three hooded figure were resting in a small room, their positions hunched over a desktop, discussing something I vaguely recognise as revenge, and was that a search and rescue? They wore customisable armour, with cloaks the colour of black, golden (worn out way too much, so closer to yellow) and another with multiple colours sewn into the black fabric, giving it an odd appearance. All of them had some sort of weapon on them, clutching to each of their weapons tightly. But the taller, more muscular one was clutching something like those _iPhone_ thingies, a slightly humorous sight. What surprised me the most was their voices, recognisable. I knew them, I just can't give names to voices. But two were clearly girls, the other male but his voice rising an octave.

One of the girls stared intently at _Anaklusmos_, directing the topic back to whatever the original point of conversation was. "What do you think this means Grand? I mean, I'm stumped on this 'outcast' dude, but Percy wouldn't just give up on Riptide, would he? If I remember right, he was the one wielding it, and you died latest of the three of us. And neither Nine nor I got to properly meet the Hero of Olympus, but I'm almost sure she agrees that he wouldn't leave Riptide willingly. But you heard what Chaos said, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did in rather unpleasant circumstances."

They know about me, that's only slightly creepy. And the way she said properly, I have the feeling that she meant unmentionable things, both dirty, wicked and sinful. If the body matched the voice, I'd be in for a delight.

But she said that he died last, so connecting the dots, they're people from my past who died terrible, untimely deaths and were recruited into an army with epic weapons and are currently searching me down! Just great. It's exactly what I need for my reputation. More assassin-babes plus third-wheel friend-zoned guy. I can deal with that, totally. They may kill me, but oh well!

Right before the guy was about to reply, the girl in the black cloak turned around and looked directly into my eyes.

"Do you realise that we have a dreamer watching us, my comrades?"

I was forced awake, me scowling on my pillow. I was loving that dream. With three assassins, the three of them all too familiar. Questions were swimming in my head, ready to burst. Looking into my past, I suddenly remember why their uncovered faces were all too familiar.

One was Luke Castilian as the golden boy, or "Grand", I s'pose. A truly fitting title after he joined Kronos and his eyes were gold for a time there. I also blame him for _her_ death, just as much as myself. I'm still responsible, though. It was strange seeing him again, and so passionate. About a phone. I swear it that he's gone insane because of that phone.

The girl in black was definitely Zoë. The eyes were everything. Another painful moment to relive. She died as part of a prophecy, serving as a loyal lieutenant to Artemis for thousands of years, a huntress for who knows how long. Atlas, her father, killed her. _Just like the prophecy said_. And she was made a constellation. The _Huntress_. I don't believe my thoughts about the girl had been seriously derailed, becoming so impure. It's the immortality, it's finally wearing off.

And Bianca. Di Angelo. Bianca, the Angel. Nico's older sister and a hunter of Artemis for a very _short_ time. She was sweet enough. Shy at best, doubting her abilities. And I admit, as a fourteen year old boy, she took my interest and failed to notice, just like me in every other romantic relationship I've ever had. I think that at one point I had finally given up on _her_ and followed the other girl like a lost puppy. That might explain why I continue to find lodged arrowheads in my body, even now. Whether it was from a hunter or _her_, I dunno. And the thoughts, they definitely weren't pretty ones.

I swing my feet over the side of my bed, sitting up, deciding to glance around the room. There was this other bed next to mine, far better in comparison. I scowled, only slightly displeased. I took a stab in the dark (not literally, I might kill someone), and guessed that the 6 foot 11 inch man in front of me was the great Anarchy. He had a peaceful aura around him, unsurprisingly. He is meant to counter Order, which is a real something. Seemed to be closer to me than I originally thought, even dressing in a similar style of clothing. But people of all kinds would gravitate towards me, which isn't necessarily a good thing, mind you.

"I see you are now awake, my son. How do you feel, because breaking a Essence out of the vacuum-less Void takes up most of one's energy. And even I would be sapped of most of my power."

Is he delusional? I'm no son of his, only an 18 year old boy who has to tolerate shit from these stupid deities, forced to become immortal. And don't forget those Olympians. The things I had to do to appease them. I would rather not use some of my thoughts on them, as they are _very_ impolite. And darn right feral. Get out of my head guys, won't you?

"It wasn't too much, I was just helping another being get back to his family." I decided that I'd rather not say anything that impolite aloud, as he might do a Zeus and smite me. And if it'll appease him, I'll say it. I'm no suck up, don't judge me, okay?  
After that he looked a bit downcast. Just a tiny bit. "So could you explain to me what this Entity and Essence thing is about. Life didn't really say much. And no one, I mean _no one_, explains it or clarifies any of my questions."

Before he could reply properly, the door swung open and I only heard the words "Our brother, you have returned." It held the three of them, all standing there, staring at their long lost brother. Oh how I hate certain melodramatics. Life was in her younger form, her hair curled to look shy, yet stylish, her figure conveying innocence. But at least she wasn't wearing that dress for a change. I wonder if they've ever heard the proverb "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", because it applies to her. And to me, she's more closely related to the Devil than to these beings. On top of him, Life started crying into his shoulder. I get the camera out and take a photo, the blackmail now at a very good price.

Facing me, there was a glint in her eye. It promised lots of pain. But he safely rubbed her back while she cried a repetitive phrase into his shoulder, inadvertently saving my ass from a whomping.

After this little episode I decided I could learn about this later, deciding it's probably best not to stay here anyway.

* * *

**Life POV**

My older brother is back. Back from unknown realms, between this existence and the next, from life and death. I love the irony. Finally, we can all be together again. But I'll keep a watchful _eye_ on Perseus. I've yet to judge him, as I am never fast to judge a creation of life. But I do sense a goodness within that soul of his, tainted by beautiful sarcasm. Oh how I love sarcasm.

But hopefully it will stay this way forever. However unlikely that'll be.

* * *

**Death POV**

So Anarchy is back. My brother, the one to oppose Order. _Sweet_. Now someone can finally put that menace back into his place after causing so much death. I really don't appreciate it, nor did I ever like or condone the many centuries of actions that have lead to today. I don't like my namesake, death, but I must obey the laws of the land. It's a necessity in the building block of this universe.

But back to the point, Anarchy has returned.

* * *

**Order POV**

All of my disorder will finally have some competition. I know just the thing! But dear Anarchy will bring back the balance of the Earth back, hopefully. It's unlikely to be immediate, as it takes many years to restore order, but takes next to nothing to make chaos. The sins I have caused, they are the cause of many, um, problems. Not mine though. But they were rather bad, as even Haven was even affected by the sins. But that is also the reason he has joined us. And it is because of the sins that our brother has returned.

While I was strolling down the aisle of memories, Haven stepped into view, snapping his fingers and grasping my attention. He makes sure to avoid the eyes, as most people do.

"Hello there Haven. What ails you, dear entity? I sense a disturbance, as you are restless. What troubles your peace?" I could sense that he had a problem, something chaotic. It is obvious that something is wrong, as he could be seen visibly shaking. He just shook his head, the eyes telling the whole story.

"I was just wondering about the whole 'Of Entities and Essences' situation, origins and all that. I have asked, multiple times. The answer _I_ receive? I have been ignored and still I mean nothing to you and your siblings. I fear that I am still a pawn in everybody's game of chess. All I _need_ are answers."

"I guess I should start from the beginning and clarify a few things, my boy." I nearly pity him, really. He is in Order for a explanation.

"I take it that you know about the Primeval Gods that once ruled the world, yes?" If this boy doesn't know, I swear I might send him to one of my lovely _friends_ for teaching.

He merely gave a nod, confused. He's always confused, and complaining.

"Then you will know of Chaos. He-" I was cut off by the boy, "It, not he. I remember that Chaos was only a force of nature, but it took the form of a female for poetic purposes."

I raise an eyebrow. "You better be prepared to say it to his face, entity. He will not be pleased. Anyway, the first generation of the primordial gods weren't the first to be created. Ya know, Gaia, Erebus, Nyx, Eros, Tartarus. Those grumpy and serious fun-killers. Don't tell Life I said that though. **We** were, if you've yet to find out. As in, the four essences. I won't go into extreme detail, but near the end of the first Titan War, we broke apart. That's when Anarchy went where ever he went, and the rest of us created the entities. They were once our split personalities, then minions, then servants. But now they're just the guys that help us out, by their own free will, mind you. We no longer condone slavery, or the misuse of servants. Slowly, we have reformed, until a few years back. Just after you took on Kronos on your birthday, and more or less failed epically. I loved it so much, I made popcorn! But to the story, then you came. You became an entity, the end. There really isn't much to our story, but what do you want to know?"

With an epic thinking face, he spoke. "What can I do, in terms of my power? What are my limits? What can't I do? You really don't know how many questions I do have."

I guess the curiosity won over the sarcasm and bitter attitude.

"Aye, not even I know the full extent of your abilities. We can't really determine one's disabilities until they take a system of tests. But usually, you'll be able to manipulate anything that reaches under the branch of your name, Haven. It kinda explains everything you need to know. Anything you can associate with Haven and Sanctuary, you have the ability to use. That means you can construct a shelter out of anything, or summon home cooked food from literally nothing, like those goddesses. You can take power from the hearth, being able to control fire. And shadows. Oh, and heal. With all the knowledge that comes with it. And like any immortal, you can change form. And there are general powers that all of us have."

The look on his face was priceless. His jaw parted, in realisation. Then that was gone, a wicked grin was left in its place. The status and power is slowly getting to the boy, turning him into a truly wicked man. I could only pity the changes occurrent. He realises he could do so much more than the Gods, he could take on of the Olympians and get out with a broken sword and a few broken bones. He isn't invincible.

"Now Haven, I believe it would be best if you were to start training with your new powers now. You've learnt next to nothing about your powers in your time with us, and you'll find that you will rely on them. With that being said, we could also train you with throwing knives, spears, daggers, chains, and archery. And all forms of hand-to-hand combat." He seemed to have paled a few shades after the archery part. I would've thought him a ghost by the shade of white on his face.

"I think that would be an epic good idea. But I'd rather no archery. Please. Last time I used a bow, I nearly killed a man, standing right next to me." We both laughed at his statement, as I found it amusing, and he was laughing at his own expense, knowingly. I haven't felt this kind of joy ever since that war. Which one? They've been so many, on such a large scale. Though this joy was almost turned into catastrophe when I realised that I have never seen an Entity of Anarchy until now. Which turns into shock.

How am I going to do this?

* * *

**Haven POV**

"Would you like to see your cousins, Haven?"

Shock was probably the most dominant feature on my face as of now. And if he means **_them_**, I would rather not talk about it now. I don't think he quite understands my predicament here.

"The only family I now have are the Essences and Entities, whether I'm willing to accept it or not."

"What about _Nico Di Angelo_ and _Thalia Grace_? I'm sure you enjoy their company more than you do mine."

Just thinking about them hurt, really. Something in my brain really begins affecting my balance, and I tend to go a little tipsy at certain times.

* * *

_Flashback_

I had just finished fighting against countless dummies in the arena at camp, when an angry mob of campers, fronted by RoBel, marched their way in, slamming the door open and storming, as if angry at something. After all of them were there within the tiny circumference of the sandy arena, Thalia walked her way to the crowd and punched me in the gut, making the blow as physically hard as possible, attempting to penetrate my skin. Her individual knuckles were injured, fingers snapped out of place, some bleeding with scrapes, and she looked enraged, lightning sparking. Before I could question her attempted punch, my legs got swept by Nico. Or at least attempted to. He is still way younger than me, and I had time to deflect his strike away. The Stygian Iron was slightly more effective. just not enough to leave a bruise. he huffed, sword in hand, the skeleton soldiers looming behind him threateningly. Thalia then drew her spear and shield, the head really not petrifying me, the lightning dancing in arcs across its tip.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now."

Instead of actually asking what I did wrong, I just replied casually.

"Um, apart from the fact that I have impenetrable Iron skin in all but one place…"

As if the situation could have gotten any better, which it didn't of course, a good majority of the Olympian council flashed in, along with a few other minor gods.

"Perseus Jackson," roared an angry Zeus, "you have been trialled and deemed guilty of burning down a multitude of cabins, including Zeus, Athena, Hades, and Artemis cabins. What are your last words before we brand you as an outcast?"

"What in the entire Underworld is happening here? It's almost like I'm part of some melodramatic plot of betrayal, lies, and more betrayal. Angst-y. But whatever, I'll go with the flow."

"Athena, you were partially right about my fatal flaw. But remember, you are the goddess of Wisdom, not truth. In fact, all of you remember that. But in the end it has come to destroy me. I lost friends in the war. In fact, we all did. On both sides of war. I fought for Olympus with all of my devotion, a prophecy I had been made ignorant of for so many years, hanging over my head. And all I asked for was peace. A simple request, had you granted it. Thalia Grace, if I did 'burn down' the Zeus and Artemis cabins, why would I be here to face the music? Wouldn't I have ran, like just about all of you in your lives? Never once did I run from a fight, never once did I back down. Today I will. And to the rest of you, I now realise why Luke chose Kronos over all you lot. Demigods and legacies really are just pawns in an eternal game of immortal chess, a form of entertainment. You are nothing in the scale of life, yet you are their lifeline. Remember this when you fight next time. Remember this when you end up like me, tossed away, abandoned. You may not believe it to be true, but deep down, you know it. Just remember this simple fact, standing alone in the ashes of battle. War will return but Riptide will remain sheathed when your world crumples to an end."

Zeus then dipped απόβλητος into a bucket filled with the water of Styx. How does that work, with the curse and all? Before he could brand me, Athena called out, eyes wide.

"Wait! Perseus, what do you mean 'when war will return'?"

I just started laughing, the insanity really beginning to outshine my sarcastic side. "You really didn't think this peace would last forever, did you Wisdom Goddess? You're better than that. Especially after getting your own hopes up. I trained constantly ever since the girl I had fallen in love with died. It's only good for conditioning now. But now I do see this is all pointless. You will all burn by **_her_** hand anyway. The prophecy's been set in motion, we all know it."

After my speech, Zeus then dug απόβλητος into my shoulders. The hatred for these gods only increased, and I must have lashed out. They then proceeded to make RoBel camp leader, right then. Before I created a few massive natural disasters in the far away Pacific. Nico still would have done a better job, even as a child of the Underworld god, naturally goth. Or emo. I can never tell the difference, but that's just me.

As I walked away from the place I could once call home, I felt two hands on my shoulders. 'Caring hands', I'll call them. I clench my fists, those fists tainted a reddish-golden, that god making me bleed. But my fists went white.

I looked back to see Nico _Di Angelo _and Thalia _Grace_. I no longer know of them in a more personal manner.

"What do you two want, demigods?"

They bowed theirs head in shame, talking. "We are asking for your forgiveness."

I looked away so they couldn't see the tears in my eyes. But the wet tears cleared, and I turned to face the two of them. "You ask for my forgiveness? What forgiveness? You have not done anything, as you are from my now non-existent past, nothing to me. I will forget you, and make sure of it." I spoke, my tone level and void of emotion.

Thalia sighed, doing something that I will never mention again. "Please forgive us, as I know our actions were irrational. I was just so-"

I cut her off, breaking away. "Huntress, you mean nothing to me. The hero who had only been there a few minutes ago has disappeared, as he is too soft a soul. But with both of you, I can only say that time will tell if I could ever forgive you. And even then, I hope that this memory, and anything before this, will never be spoken again, or re-envisioned within your minds. I will forget, I am sure."

This time, I broke away.

Leaving a sobbing huntress with a silver circlet and a distraught demigod in my wake.

_Flashback end_

* * *

"They were Percy Jackson's cousins, not mine. I'm Haven."

The past is the past and the future is the future, that's all I have to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own its characters, locations, etc. Rick Riordan is the sole author to the series and owns rights, meanwhile his publishers have copyright. _**

* * *

**A:N: This is chapter four, obviously. Please I leave your thoughts, or God forbid, I'll be an angry little boy. I hope you don't mind my experimentation with their personalities, trying to adjust them to remain genuine when applied to the story. Like Bianca later in the chapter. But their personalities haven't been set in stone yet. You haven't seen character development. **

* * *

Chaos POV

It has been a a short while since Nine got _Anaklusmos_ back. And I still have no clue where Percy Jackson is currently being sheltered. Right now, the Olympians are searching for the betrayed hero after Hyperion broke free from his prison, and is causing a certainly large disturbance. All of them speculating that Percy Jackson released him in an act of revenge towards the gods, however unlikely they know that to be, just trying to blame anyone else, failing to see their impending doom.

It is sadly amusing to know that they have become desperate, either trying to do one of two options. Option A being finding Percy Jackson and blaming him like every other time, or there's plan B. That being somehow find him and plead for his forgiveness. And that won't get them anywhere just as much as the other option.

The Hunters of Artemis are looking for both Haven and Percy Jackson. But their attention is split down the middle, arguing priority, still not being able to find or even track either. But now even I cannot find Haven. Which isn't good, as the characteristics he possesses are similar to a special type of deity. These deities are especially known for their chief domains, having being berthed in a strange process from these very domains. But ever since that massive power breaking free from the Void, he has been unreachable. Whether this be through communication, summons, or retrieval.

With signs of war descending on the Gods, I may have to send the army in earlier than I anticipated. I really don't want to reveal them, but I guess that it is time to allow knowledge of my army out into the peoples of earth. But if they are rising, the demigods must be trained to be able to at least hold against those monstrosities created by Gaia, and the specially chosen must be prepared for the tasks ahead. But I fear the Olympians must introduce _both_ sides of their aspects into this war.

* * *

Nine POV

Perseus Jackson, the one respectable man I have found in a very long time, has been abandoned and betrayed by Olympus, especially that council of corrupt gods that are the figureheads in this game of thrones. And he was loyal to a fault, yet they abuse him. I can never fathom how such a situation is to ever happen. Perseus was unworthy of such a fate. He had proven his loyalty, his _greatness_, and I just do not understand why they would do such a horrid punishment.

I'm sure that even if he was exiled, he wouldn't just give the sword away to a stranger, giving up the sword I gave him without good reason, right? As my mind continued to ponder these very thoughts, there was a very complicated tap on the door. Let me say that it seems simple, but is a complex set of hand motions. The few Assassins and Lieutenants of the army use this knock. When I opened the door, making sure it wasn't that pesky little soldier that tends to attempt to flirt with me, I see Lieutenant W.G. standing there in front of me, a wistful expression taking over her face. I shock my head, knowing that she's off in la-la land, or dreamland. Or whatever-land. Probably about the aforementioned boy. Still hasn't moved on, I see.

"Nine, Chaos asked us to meet him at the Armoury A.S.A.P. or _As Soon As Possible._"

She still honestly believes I haven't come to terms with the modern era, not even knowing common terms used in today's English? Why is this girl so unaware, like the rest of them?

I speak up. "Thank you for telling me, but you were a split-second late. I got his message. And I suggest that you try to gain access to current events on earth, as it is imperative that you are made aware." With a nod, we walked our way to the Armoury.

* * *

Shadow Runner POV

Waiting in the armoury with Grand is like waiting with a little brother waiting for his Christmas presents. I would know. And Grand is _very_ impatient. So we ended up discussing what Chaos could possibly want with us. All I know was that it really isn't good at all. And death would almost be better. Once again, I know _very_ well.

"I'm telling you Shadow, we are getting an S-Class mission. I swear it. I'm good at predicting these things, and there's this smell of anticipation in the air. It always accompanies an S-Class mission." He was enthusiastic about the missions, being team leader and fighting, to try to rid the guilt about his past. I know plenty about his past and guilt, as he knows enough of mine.

"S-Class missions only take two of us, yet he also called Nine, W.G., and Balance here as well. Which either means that he doesn't trust two of us to be able to do it, it requires four, or it's far too dangerous for any two people." I spoke slowly, trying to get him to think rationally. He blinked at W.G.'s name, and I know there were some interesting memories there. A few tears really beginning to fall. The moments with her really hurt him.

The door was violently thrown open, Balance laying on the ground. By the look of it, he was out cold with a decent blow to the head. Nine had an anime anger mark on her forehead, glaring heatedly at the lieutenant. I really don't know what transpired between the two. Hopefully he wasn't flirting with her again.

"Dumb boy, thinking he can order me, an assassin, around." Nine snarled. Nope.

"Well, look who decided to finally show up. So what you guys think we are here for?"

"That is what I am going to tell you, Grand."

In unison now, we shouted in harmony "Chaos!"

"Yes, it is me. Now quiet down and close the door. I will tell you the mission when you're prepared to listen."

W.G. closed the door as she walked in, saluting to the rest of us dutifully, bowing to Chaos politely. After we got the nerves of a few of us down, along with Nine's temper, we discussed our mission, sitting on a few stools serving as seats.

"So everyone knows of my creation Gaea, right?" He shuffled on his seat, as if it wasn't a comfortable topic to discuss with other people. To that, we all just nodded.  
"Well, she is starting to awaken once again, after millennia of slumber. You really cannot keep her sedated for long. And this time, her sons the Giants, are _all_ rising and there is a great prophecy for this war. It may not be immediate, but they will take the surface if they are not halted. The damning thing is that unity is necessary. But with their great hero Percy Jackson gone and no chance of winning the war, I am sending you, a quarter of the army, and a couple allies of mine to help. I prefer to call them relatives, or friends." W.G.'s eyes went wide as she shared a look with Nine, to which the latter just nodded. Both the now awakened Balance and Grand were affected by another comment, their eyes filled with disbelief and horror, as if the mere thought of such a thing made them want to crawl up into a ball.

Chaos had friends, I really had no idea.

"I heard that, Di Angelo. Remember, almighty creator of the Primordial Gods over here."

Just great, now he's angry at me. As we left to our rooms to pack, I couldn't help but wonder, _who else was Chaos asking to help?_

* * *

Anarchy POV

My young Entity has done well in his short time at training with his abilities and powers. He could summon a tent that would be filled with a room with an endless capacity of space. He could manipulate both shadows and fire, and commit to silent travel at its greatest extent. He's mastered the use of chains, throwing knifes, and dagger-wielding. He's mastered the sword, far surpassing every swordsman I have ever met. Sadly archery wasn't a complete catastrophe, as he can now hit 7 perfect hits out of ten shots. Sadly, there is always one stray arrow. And with archery, I wear a protective armour in fear of being hit by that one stray arrow

With the spears, aye. He's definitely learned about spear-wielding, spending most of his free time at Camp Jupiter. Yes, he still cares about those cursed children. He just favours Rome now. If he doesn't stay there, he fulfils his other duties. So he spends little time with us.

As I think about the very highs and exceptional lows of the immediate year back within the mortal realm, an envelope broke the window to my room, its force somehow shattering the specially reinforced glass. I only know a few powerful enough to shatter the glass, and let him forbid that it isn't the same one as I believe it to be. It has been a very long time since we have met, and that's saying something, as I have lived millennia on end. Even if it wasn't spent in the mortal realm. After repairing the window with a figurative snap of my fingers, I checked the seal on the envelope. It was a large C, complimented with runic symbols, letters and characters. I know only one language even possibly mirroring this, but it isn't nearly as advanced. Why must it be him?

Inside it was a hologram of Chaos, my creator, along with the creator of my siblings, and Primordial Gods of Greece and Rome.

"Hello there Anarchy. I see that you have finally reformed. But how long has it been, millennia?"

"Chaos, please just drop the small-talk and cut to the chase. My patience wanes for Greek Mythological deities."

"My my, still bitter about all those planets, and the peace they receive because of your actions. Well, anyway. We - as in my assassins, a fraction of my army and I - are heading to Olympus to help the gods with their next war. I guess you would be aware of this next war. Would you and your family help us? I must also ask, do you know of Perseus Jackson or Haven?" He asked, his tone forced into politeness. I scowl, those memories still fresh in my mind.

I had to think for a bit, because I don't risk anything unless necessary. But it has been a while since I used my tremendous power directly, and I could help other mortals find my essence in them. However unlikely that may be, with the few mortals I have witnessed.

I responded, my tone the same. "Very well, okay. We are bored and have pretty much all the downtime someone could want, so I see no reason not to exercise our powers. Well, there's the exception to that rule. And yes, I know of both. One just happens to be my only entity and the other was a tremendous soul with great traits, chosen by other mythologies just as well."

He didn't seem to catch the last part, but beamed at the thought of me finally getting myself a friend outside the family. "Great, I hope to meet this entity of yours. And I am to presume he is Haven. But please meet me over _there_ in five minutes."

Our lives were about to get more interesting, at the very least. Gods forbid he learns of Haven's previous identity, otherwise he may just attempt recruitment. Or any other one, as one of the other immortals might try to abduct him. It has already happened with that Egyptian. I forget her name, but was thought to be nice enough. But I was thankful that he was somewhat handy with a bow, as he scared her away.

I'll make sure he conceals this, as I know he will agree with me.

* * *

Haven POV

498, 499, 500. I count slowly, in synchronisation with every time I complete a single (for lack of a better word) movement. Wow, only eight minutes passed and I completed 500 various pull ups, sit up, push ups, and other exercises finished. I remember the first day I originally attempted this, I couldn't even manage to complete the first 200. Wait, 500 in eight minutes? That isn't right. Damn internal body clock. After wiping the sweat off my forehead, and realising that I was soaked in my own sweat, I ran back to my room for a shower. I know how Anarchy and Life are going to react when they see me in this state.

Well, chiefly Life.

_Flashback_

It's been two months to this very day since I was cast out of Camp Half-Blood by the Greek Gods. Those idiots never thought I'd learn about that hidden pantheon of theirs. And it has been a bit over a day since Poseidon has "talked" to me. Notice the sarcasm there, anyone? But hopefully those scars on his face won't heal for a few (several hundred) years. A child can hope, can't they? But that's what he gets for trying to take _Anaklusmos_ away from me. But its not like I'll have it any longer. Now the only problem is that I went up against a god.

Not just any god, but _Poseidon_.

I should be very careful around water now. And keep away from earthquake zones.

I remove my bag off my back and take out my phone, peering into my reflection. I see that my eye colour is no longer sea green, yet instead, they remain many other colours. Just never green. That seals the deal. I am now Percy Jackson, the firstborn son of Sally Blofis-Jackson.

_Flashback end_

Too bad his scars will heal the immediate moment he sets a single foot in water, let alone his whole body. After my very warm shower, I exited the en suite and walked down to the living room, chest bare, to catch up with the current news in today's world. Switching on the television and crashing on the sofa, my eyes read through the many news headlines on different channels. I made sure to avoid HBO. As I was watching lovely television, specifically the news, Anarchy walked in.

"This is CNN (hey, Anarchy doesn't want to pay for satellite) reporting live from just outside Central Park. It is said to be a terrorist attack on what seems to be nature. Tracy, this is far from the most absurd thing I've ever heard. Yet investigators say there was an explosion near the middle of Central Park, some type of explosive device suspected. The largest tree there, the grand Maple Tree, is now in splinters, much to the befuddlement of many detectives." A man in a suit stands outside the park, sirens blaring and flashing around him.

"So Mark, has it been affirmed that it wa-"

The anchorwoman was interrupted by a bang behind the reporter, sending everything once again into chaos.

Wait, Hyperion was in the Maple Tree. There was another explosion close to the same place where the original blast took place. _Oh no, it can't be._

"Wow, so they really are in need of our help."

I glance back, my focus still on the television monitor, to see Anarchy with a concerned look on his face. Anarchy with a concerned look on his face isn't good at all.

"Now now Haven, I have agreed with Chaos to assist the Olympians with their _situation_. So I want you on your best behaviour, since you _are_ going to see your cousins, the other Entities. Nor do I want you to attack any of those gods, or mortals for that matter. If they do provoke you, I will remind you only once that I am here in existence, and I will be with you on the journey. You will not refuse."

I opened my mouth to argue, before hearing his last sentence, but closed it, finding that he wasn't going to budge. He reflects me here especially. Because he's as stubborn as a Mule.

"Yes sir. I will store my things in the creation blade, wearing my decorative armour."

He only rolled his eyes at the mention of my decorative armour. He knows that I have to make a detour for a rather special immortal guest. My _best friend._

After learning about what was in store for me, I had forged both Creation and Obliteration. By accident, I found that πλάση (creation) can become like a storage container, going anywhere and still carry the same stuff from box to box. As in, there's basically a box _inside_ the blade. Obliteration would then remove said box so no one else could use it, technically. It recognises my palm and fingerprints. Doesn't mean someone couldn't deceive it.

In this box, I have my handy extra clothes (you'd be surprised when they come in handy) and weapons. With plenty of special poisons, books (I can read, no more dyslexia), a syringe gun, syringes to apply to the syringe gun, and spare nectar and ambrosia. Also a few potions, courtesy of a book a found thrown out on the road (long story). Also in there are key possessions, charms among them.

You wouldn't believe what I found once in a bookstore. Some popular children's series called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and its sequel, _the Heroes of Olympus_. I swear, Rick Riordan, if _the Heroes of Olympus_ is true…

Ahem. Anyway, he'll be dealt with later. Slipping on my armour, I make sure to properly fasten it (once again, _very_ bad memory) and hook all my weapons onto their various places on my armour. Swords, check. Shield, check. Various plates of armour, check. Pistol, at my hip. The rest of it, either stored away in πλάση or clipped to my armour. Don't forget the cape and helmet.

Looks like I'll be off to 'greet' my lovely _friend_.

* * *

Thalia POV

It has been three years since Percy was _banished_. The word burns at my tongue, both the thought and memory burnt into the back of my mind. What in Hades made me do something so stupid, so awful? Have the Hunters really lowered my opinion of males so much? Did I really think so ill of the boy who had saved my life countless times, saving Olympus how many times? Artemis, aargh! Must you really turn all these hunters into man-haters?

Now we are at the annual yearly meeting, where all the senior campers from Camp Half-Blood head to Olympus for plans. As well as me, as I'm Artemis' sole representative on Olympus, also being the King of the Gods' daughter. Father began talking about the anniversary of our victory against that bastard (granddaddy!) Kronos. But he suddenly stopped, looking exceptionally grim. And he only looks grim in extreme circumstances, when his ego (the world) is at stake

"Now three years ago, we defeated Kronos in that war, the prophecy guiding us. I would rather spare you the bad news but you must know that a more ancient, a much more powerful and malevolent being is rising. I cannot believe it, but the Earthen Mother rises again, her wrath like none we have seen."

After Zeus made his speech, attempting the be the proud king he is, a black vortex the height of an ordinary man made itself visible in the middle of the throne room. Streaks of light began to swirl, before it reached its peak with a flash and a metallic boom, forcing us to glance away for just a second. Looking back, we see a tall man, three hooded figures, and two masked figures. The three hooded figures seemed agitated, as if it was uncomfortable here. They also seemed to emit a malevolent aura, glowing faintly, directed outwards. The lone man was passive, but at the sight of the Olympian gods, his eyes flashed with anger, finding distaste. In fact, so do I. The two 'masked' figures were just standing there, posture straight. But they were definitely giddy.

"Who are you and you dare interrupt a meeting of the Olympians?" Zeus roared, thunder booming in the distance. Lightning flashed both in the sky and in his Sky Blue eyes. It was a valid question, but it seemed more like he was trying to command an answer. All they did was snicker, the man clearly irritated.

"My my, someone doesn't recognise the supposed first being in this Mythology, the almighty creator of the universe. Also your 'great-grandfather'." He did air quotes with the last statement, mocking Zeus. Then settling with a glare.

Zeus's eyes widened before he bowed, muttering apologies at this dude's feet. He'd shrunk down, taking his mortal form. All of us looked on in confusion of the sight. I raised an eyebrow, as the almighty _humble_ Lord of the Skies was never a kiss-ass. What he muttered next made Athena look on with wide eyes, joining him, and her children gasped, their eyes filled with fear. Not spiders fear, as in a phobia. They just seemed terrified by his power.

After standing up, he kept his head down and murmured "Welcome to our throne room, the great creator Chaos. What is the matter for which you make your presence known?"

"Return on your thrones, Theoi Olympioi. My tolerance has long since been lost with you rulers. This is about the war you are about to face, concerning what assistance I myself with be personally giving you. I will lend you a quarter of my army and three of my Assassins. Two of the Lieutenants of my _legions_ and Assassins will introduce themselves now."

The Olympians cringed at the word _legion_. They all knew exactly what he was talking about and it must have been a secret of theirs. One of many.

The first one to step up wore a grey hoodie, the hemming golden, his stature muscular. Suggesting that he was a male. I could tell that he was wearing protective armour under his clothing as well. He has a pair of blue jeans, semi-faded. And some bright Reeboks. I recognised his voice the instant he spoke, even if was stiff, distrustful.

"My name in the army is Grand theft, but to you, I was-" he pulled down his hood and cerulean blue eyes glared at various people around the room, filled with disgust,"- Lucas Castellan."

Lord Hermes had tears in his eyes as he hugged his supposedly dead son. But before he could get anywhere near Luke, the guy proceeded to point at him and say, "I'll deal with you later, Hermes."

I could only sigh as he returned to his post beside Chaos, drawing his hood.

The next of the assassins to speak wore a white hoodie and black jeans. Her figure was covered with various knifes, and the grin on her face suggested that hell would be better. it wasn't a grin at all, but a maniacal smirk, belonging to a person from an institution. The only two people who seemed to recognise her voice was Nico and Hades. And I had a fleeting suspicion on who it is.

"I am called Shadow Runner, one of the most feared in the army and in the general peoples, as I am the torturer of Chaos and I seek out traitors," she bared her teeth at the word traitors, staring at RoBel, removing her hood, "but to you, I was Bianca Di Angelo."

Hades beamed. Why, I have no idea. Its either at the fact that his daughter has returned, or that said daughter has a new attitude and has a position worthy of any child of Hades. But the instant she finished the sentence, Di Angelo tackled her to the floor, hugging her tightly like the little boy he is. She delivered a punch to his stomach, bending back his fingers and tossing him back towards Hades.

They stared in horror as she let out the laugh that sent shivers down our spines. Chaos just smirked, smug. But I swear she winked.

The third person didn't say anything. They wore classic hunting regalia, a bow and quiver slung over their back. They were bare footed as well. They pulled down their hood hesitantly, as if reconsidering their decision. What I saw surprised both Lady Artemis and I. Standing in front of us was Zoe Nightshade, the Millennium Huntress.

"My Assassin 'name' is Nine Millimetre. I believe most of you know about my past."

With her line finished, Zoë stepped back into the line with her comrades, her face passive. But I saw a pen. An all too familiar pen. The snarl on her lips revealed that she _knew_.

The first masked one only Lady Nemesis, the goddess of balance, would have guessed.

"Gods of Olympus, this place has changed a lot since when Luke and I were here." Luke cringed at his lack of tact. He pulled down his hood, finishing. "I am Lieutenant Balance, also called Ethan Nakamura."

Nemesis was beaming, proud that her son had ascended to a position of importance, despite the overwhelming odds. As if realising something, both Luke and Ethan glanced around. Luke looked down, meanwhile Ethan had an angry look. He seems very angry, and very confused. He seemed to want to ask something, but a stern look from Chaos sent him back in line.

As the last person stepped forward, they looked around the room, as if searching for someone. Not seeing the subject of their search, I could tell that they were confused. But their petite, yet lean figure suggested that they were a girl. When she spoke, I wanted to kill myself. Not a pretty thought, I know. But suicide will be better than what is to come.

"I am Lieutenant W.G.," breathing in, she removed her mask, revealing stunningly grey eyes, cloudy with confusion, "but my real name is Annabeth Chase. With L-Luke and Ethan, I died, battling to end the war against the Titan Lord Kronos. And where in Hades' realm of the Underground is Percy Jackson?" There was a glint in her eyes, _demanding_ an explanation.


End file.
